Sword Art Online: The Dark Alf
by DragonRider444
Summary: Todays the day the new Sword Art Online opens after the original deathgame. They tell us its safe, that such an event will never happen again. Today I start my journey in a supposed new world, to escape a reality I'm not ready to face...


It started when I had entered the world Aincrad, arriving on a beach of an unknown floor. There was a supposed mini game taking place in this spot, of a titanic-like ship set to sink off shore, and the hero that saves the most NPC's gets a special reward.

Everyone note-worthy was there, for either cheering or to paticipate in the event. It was a supposedly hard mission and the rumors of a legendary weapon were even circulating.

The mission stated that we also couldnt use boats or other forms of transportation, just swimming and those who had wings. The sea was looking extremly rough today.

I walked through the rest of the crowds and all the different races. Everyone was extremly strong, on average Lv.80. The highest level seen at the time was Lv.97. I was Lv.94 admirably.

My character name was Lyudia, an Alf. A special race you could get if you reached the top of the world tree in Alfhiem Online, one where you could fly for an unlimited amount of time. No one ever reached the top before and gained this race till one Spriggan did. With all the controversies around MMORPGs during this time, the race was made freely avalible, when I decided to join.

I was considered unique of the Alfs by having black wings instead of the usual white, a random generated customisation I greatly enjoyed.

The rest of my armor and clothing I choose to be black aswell to fit my style, regarding power with fashion sense equally.

Upon joining the new Sword Art Online, I was able to accuire a far better sword than the ones in Alfheim. My katana named 'Luna Diviner' was enchanted to receive bonus stats under the light of the moon, making night raids an ease for me. But for now its power lay dormant, tucked away in my black leather sheath.

We began to see the ship in the very far distance out to sea, a clock appearing in the sky with a countdown to when it would sink and starting off the mini game. Too bad the countdown was hidden from the NPCs aboard.

Everyone began to line-up at the shore, the sea had a barrier around it for the time being.

The excitement arose with each tick, the taste of the unknown reward against their ambitous tastebuds.

I toke my place amongst the crowd somewhere in the middle, looking around at people besides me as the countdown reached less than 10. I saw a player infront of me, wearing a black coat with hints of red edging. Lv.97, player name "Hailz"...

Could it be?...

The countdown hit 0 and the barrier broke, a flood of warriors racing into the water as I steadily lost sight of Hailz, but I had a good feeling I knew who it was. I saw other winged warriors and faeries taking to the sky, so I did aswell. The rest swimming in the crashing surf below.

The flyers didnt have the advantage as it supposedly seemed, the air seemed to push us down to the water with agonising foce as if it didnt want us to fly. Some retreated to the sea, while me and the other flyers continued the fight.

We were eventually out of the bay and into open sea, were we saw some monster sharks that tried to attack the warriors, jumping at the flyers and dragging the down to the depths, I got nipped by one too before my sword was unsheathed and swiftly cut it in half.

In the distance the ship was definately beginning to sink, and an enormous ship it was, not like any ship that existed in the real world.

Most of the flyers retreated to the sea after the sharks, I did aswell and began to dig deep into the cold water as the strong current felt like ripping me away from the pack. I saw player names around me but I didnt care at the moment, just to get to the ship safetly. But Hailz was still on my mind.

We eventually came to the ship, steadily slanting over and some NPCs in lifeboats already. Those ahead of me toke the boats and tried pulling them back to shore, having atleast 13 NPCs inside them was sure a good haul to have, but the lifeboats seemed extremly unsteady against the waves, and these NPCs could die we found after one hit the water and drowned. So it was limited.

The route I toke was to climb up the side of the boat using portholes as footing, only to see a deck full of panicing NPCs. The warriors who made it here seemed desperate aswell of the impending doom, some forcefully taking an NPC without permission.

A thought occured to my mind, considering how hard it would be to save so many NPCs and the considerable distance between us and the shore. It wasnt the quantity of NPCs you saved but the quality. I knew I had to dig deeper to the get the best than many at once.

I went down below deck into the opulent dining room of the ship, where some ignorant and well dressed NPCs had their last drinks than opt to be saved. Surely these would count for good points becuse they looked super rich, but this was my story, my game, and I should save who defines me. I ran past them and into the corridors of the rooms, the floors wet with shallow water making soft splashes against my boots as I ran lower. Some warriors dared to go lower aswell, but it was far more quiet here than the deck.

In the distance I heard a faint scream, running towards a door to the "economy" section as the screaming became clearer. The water in the corridors was much much more, atleast knee deep. Some lights flickering and bursting into sparks as I treaded through the deep water.

Behind a locked gate was a whole trapped section of NPCs screaming to be released before they all drown. Something like this I wont hesitate to save, those trapped by the injustice of the world. I toke my sword and with a swordskill broke though the lock. Hundreds of thankfull NPCs ran out, as I heard a small 'ping' as each one passed, this was adding to my counter for the minigame, jackpot!

Waiting till the last NPC ran out, I turned around to hear a familar voice, and a player name of "Hailz" hovering within my radar. My heart stopped and I quickly hid behind a wall to watch. He too was leading some NPCs out to the deck. Using his sword to give orders to various NPCs, commanding them like a true hero should, feeling my heart skip a small beat.

A crash of water in the distance was heard, breaking my gaze from Hailz and down the corridor a thunderous wave of water hurled towards us. "Run!" Hailz screamed to the rest of the NPCs before the wave hit, then being pushed down the corridor towards me in a torrent of water.

I slipped from my hiding place and began to run, but the water was far to fast and I slipped in aswell, being bashed around against walls and Hailz. I couldnt see where I was, just my HP bar declining into the yellow.

A sharp crash was heard in my ears, as we crashed through a submerged window with the force of the waves and into open sea. Holding my breath I looked around groggily, and saw Hailz floating in the water. His HP was lower than mine for some reason, teetering into the red zone. Prehaps he was in a battle before and toke some serious damage.

I checked my potions pouch to find it empty, mustve lost it on the ship when the wave hit. I summoned my Alf wings and used it help propel me forward in the water towards Hailz, grabbing hold of his coat collar and bursting to the surface. Still beating my soaked wings as hard as possible to pull us both out the water and into the air that seemed to push us ever down. I looked to the deck of the ship, and realised this minigame just got a whole lot harder...

One half of the deck was on fire, players trying to put out the flames with water magic but, monsters were there aswell. I couldnt see what they looked like exactly, but they had a ghostly appearance. Every sword or physical attack didnt work, only strong magic. They were extremly powerful in numbers with agressive attacks, and many players depleted their hp bars.

No remaining flame was left behind like in Alfheim, but they burst into a broken crystalised form. Ive read before that this was how the original Sword Art Online players died, and this version would have remaining flames...

Could it be that this was the original SAO?...

The ship itself was breaking in two, and many NPCs were dying despite the efforts of the wariors. Lightning begins to clash down from the sky with the soft kisses of rain. Hailz seemed to be unconcious dangling from my hands, I knew I had to get him to the beach, if this was the original SAO...

My wings were beating as powerful as I could muster, hurtling towards the beach. Some warriors dragging their NPCs as hard as they could, whilst fighting against the remaining sharks again, more warriors dying before my eyes.

People of such high levels dying like this was shocking, and what if they really were dying beyond this world? A shark tried to bite at Hailz, making me lose my train of thought as his HP bar strayed lower. I had to let go with one hand to unsheath my sword, swinging wildly at the shark trying to keep above water and hold onto Hailz aswell, hoping my blows hit more or less successfully.

Then I heard screaming behind me from the sinking ship. I knew it should be in its last moments, but I couldnt help but take one last look back, horrified by what I saw. The whole ship was now burning, and more players dying tenfold.

Behind the ship, a wave rising and rising, growing larger than the ship itself seeking to engulf it, everyone swimming to the beach right in its way. My heart was racing with fear, a stab of pain as a shark snapped its jaws around me, hastily slicing it away with a painful cry, my HP bar hitting the red too.

The sound like an explosion crashed through the air as the tsunami wave hit the boat, breaking it apart like it was merely a toy. Everyone inside wouldve died instantly, deadly debry swirling around in the waves seeking a victim.

My strength failing and Hailz begining to slip from my hands, I looked around to the rocks besides the bay, a small mountainous section that enclosed the beach from the sea. I headed towards there as fast as I could, the beach was too far away, and I had to survive if this was like the SAO everyone knew.

Hailz... if he was who I thought he was.

My life was flashing before my eyes both virtual and reality, as the waves came closer and closer, till I could feel its spray on my pixelated skin. I lunged for the rock with the last of my strength, swinging Hailz with me as I gripped on.

The water of the wave hit like a train rushing passed me at full speed, the force was so intense it felt like my arms were being ripped from its sockets. My nails clawing for dear life into the rock as sharp metal shards scraped all over me of varying sizes, my HP going down. I looked to Hailz through half closed eyes barely able to see, he was so close to nothing left...

Till finally the water died down and the water level lowered as the wave passed, crashing down to the rocks below. We had been flung high into the rock surface when the wave hit from its power. With fogged eyes and dripping water I looked as the wave continued onwards to the beach, destroying everything in its path.

I looked besides me to Hailz, who was waking up from unconciousness, his HP nearly depleted and head facing towards me.

The sky cleared almost instantly, and a large "Congratulations!" appeared in the sky. A text window with our rewards appeaed infront of the survivors, but I ignored it. Looking back to Hailz, he was looking at my name in my status bar, hearing him say "Lydia?" in a soft startled voice. That was all the confirmation I needed that he was Sohail, and quickly opened the menu and logging out depite him telling me to wait.

I woke up looking to the ceiling through the visor of my nervegear, quickly waking up to take it off. Discovering my heart racing and my body covered in sweat and shaking.

Usually the nervegear intercepts things like this, but this time not. Prehaps because the saftey was nearly removed, and with the potiential to... Destroy a person's brain.

This was like the old SAO...

I heard a knock on the door shortly after and quickly ran to it. Last minute I realised I was only in my skimpy summer PJs, but when I saw Sohail in an even worse condition than me it soon passed.

He could barely catch his breath and had to lean against the door frame for strength. He simply looked at me and quickly wrapped his arms around me, faltering abit under his weight. I was still so surpised, nevermind this happening, but I slowly hugged him back.

I longed to have this again, to be close to him. It has been so long. He lifted his head back to look at me and into my eyes, mine looking back as we slowly leaned forward...

"LYDIA!"

I jolted out of bed, giving way under me as I was slapped with the cold wooden floor. My mother began to laugh at the sight of me sprawled upon the floor, I felt the need to giggle aswell realising how I mustve looked.

"Sorry dear are you okay?" She said trying to console me between her chuckles.

"Ah ow.. Yes, I'll be fine."

"Cmon! School time!" My dad chimed in happily from behind my mom, as the two headed for the kitchen where breakfast awaited.

I pulled off the twisted bed covers and laid them back on the bed, while still seated upon the cold wooden floor. Turning my head over to my work desk housing my laptop and my new homeschooling programe, besides it my secondhand 'new' Nervegear.

"Just a dream.."


End file.
